


Feel The Love Tonight

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: This is a short fanfic base of this fine artwork featuring two Inuyasha OC characters Ichiro and Tsukihime by XfangheartXInuyasha (c) Rumiko TakahashiIchiro Higurashi and Tsukihime (c) XfangheartX





	Feel The Love Tonight

Up on the hillside which is the same spot where, Inuyasha and Kagome used to hang together back when they were young as their thirteen year old quarter-demon son named, Ichiro was sitting along with a female wolf demon who was about the same age as him. That is was his best friend name, Tsukihime who was the daughter to Koga and Ayame is sitting few inch close to him as she was enjoying his company.

For many years the two have been friend ever since they first met. It almost like it was yesterday to them. However as time goes by the two started to slowly have feelings for one another. Despite both of them deny that fact due to their bickering, and argue they have each other is the that they have a thing for one another from Ichiro little sister, Sanka making that claim.

Nevertheless, the two young demon kids are now sitting on the grassy green hill...alone...with no one to bother them. The night was beautiful as the stars are sparkling in the night sky. It seems they wish that this night would last forever.

“It's such a beautiful night isn't it, Ichi?” she asked looking up to the sky watching the stars shine.

“Yeah. It sure does.” Ichiro replied.

“You know I wish this night would last forever. But I guess it can't be helped.”

“Yeah.” he said still looking up to the night sky the same as Tsuki was doing. Like her he wish this night would last forever too.

“Hey, Ichi. I need to ask you something.” she said looking down.

“Huh,” he turned his head towards her. “What is it?”

Tsuki twirl her thumbs around as she stare down nervously.

“D-Do you ever been...you know...” she murmured. “What I saying is that...”

“What? Do I ever what?” Ichiro demanded to know.

“No...just forget it.” Tsuki said not wanting to to ask him.

“Come on! Tell me!”

“I told you just forget it okay?!” she shouted.

“Fine then!” he furiously shifted away from her.

Tsuki then let's out a deep sigh as she knew she couldn't ignore that question she was going to ask him.

“Okay...I'll tell you...but one condition.” she said sternly.

“Alright...what?” he tilt his head in a confusing expression on his face.

“Close your eyes.”

“Huh, Why?” he asked.

“Just close them okay?”

“Okay fine. I'll close my eyes.”

He does so closing both of his golden eyes shut.

“Okay their closed.”

Without saying a word, Tsuki leans in towards slowly as she her lips was few inch towards his as he unknowingly unaware she was going to kiss him.

However she lean too far her arms that's supporting her gave way and looses her balance which she comes crashing on him with a yelp thus knocking him down which his eyes shot wide open as he and Tsuki are tumbling down the slope of the hill until the landed to the bottom.

Ichiro recovered as he lifted himself up.

“Ah! Ow! Hey what was that...”

Ichi stopped mid of his sentences as he notice that he was on top of the little she-wolf pinned down. His eyes widen as toothy wide grin slit across his face.

“I...I pinned ya. I pinned ya! HA! I finally pinned ya!” he exclaimed.

He leap on to his feet as he start jump around hollering, and cheering in such joy and felt the burning victory inside him as he was acting like a happy toddler again.

“YES! YEAH! WOOOO! I WON! I BEAT YOU!”

Tsuki on the other hand sat there in disbelief and face plumed her forehead.

“That's not what I had in mind stupid mutt.” she bemoaned.

 

Little did the two notice both, Inuyasha and Kagome are hiding in the bushes spying on them as, Kagome looked disappoint by the end results.

“That didn't go the way I thought it would go.” she said sighing resting her chin with her hand.

“Yeah. But at least my son did manage to pin that little she-wolf.” Inuyasha grin only of, Kagome to give him a deadpanned stare which he immediately flinched by that and kept his big mouth shut.


End file.
